


Three's Company

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Dean Winchester in a bar and leave with him. But the night takes a turn that you didn't see coming when Dean introduces his brother, who he does *everything* with.</p><p>Square Filled: Free Space</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three's Company

“You come here a lot?”

You couldn’t stop the laugh that burst from your throat as you turned your head, hair falling over your shoulder as you smiled at the guy who was now occupying the formerly empty seat beside you.

Holy shit, the _gorgeous_ guy.

You got an excellent look at his profile as he signaled to the bartender. He had a strong jaw that was covered in thick reddish-colored stubble, long eyelashes, plump lips that widened in a grin as he turned his head to look at you. You blinked, itching to push your fingers through his sandy blonde-brown hair, and you licked your lips. His eyebrow quirked before he mimicked you and licked his own lips. 

Feeling bold, you leaned closer to him, smiling as you spoke softly.

“Does that line usually work for you?”

He full-on smiled, revealing a mouth of perfectly straight white teeth, and you swallowed. He pursed his lips as he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s pretty hit and miss, to be honest.”

You laughed quietly, looking him over again as he did the same to you. Your eyes met, and the two of you stared for the longest time, before you leaned even closer to him, murmuring softly.

“I think you can chalk tonight up as a hit.”

His eyebrow quirked again, and he reached over to take your hand. You shivered at the warmth of his touch, and he brought your hand to his lips, gently pressing them dead-center of the back of your hand.

“I’m Dean.”  
“Y/N.”  
“Y/N, you want to get out of here?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

He laughed, and you threw back the rest of your martini before you stood up from the barstool. Dean drank the rest of his bourbon, then stood up, helping you slip your coat on, taking your hand and leading you from the bar.

You sidled up next to him as the two of you walked through the parking lot. He stopped at a car and you blinked wide eyes.

“Wow.”

He grinned as he stepped in front of you, opening the passenger door. You walked to the back of the car, letting your fingers trail over the gleaming black.

“Chevy?”

His grin widened.

“’67 Impala.”  
“She’s gorgeous.”  
“She’s my baby.”

You started to climb in the car, stopping just before you would sit, turning to face him, your nose inches from his.

“What do you think about calling someone else ‘baby’ tonight?”

He swallowed, then nodded, and you you reached out, laying your hand against his cheek, rubbing your thumb along his sharp cheekbone before turning and sitting in the car.

You smiled as you stared straight ahead, unable to keep yourself from peeking back out the window, seeing Dean adjust his jeans before he started walking around to the driver’s side. He climbed in and put the keys in the ignition, but didn’t start the car. You waited for a moment, then turned your head.

“Is there--”

You didn’t get to finish asking if there was something wrong, because your lips were suddenly quite busy. Your face was cradled between two warm, calloused hands, lips pressed against those gorgeous, plump ones you’d admired earlier. Your legs drifted apart of their own accord, and a whimper escaped your throat when his tongue slid through your lips and pressed against your own. 

The kiss was over far too soon, and you blinked heavy-lidded eyes when Dean pulled back, one hand carefully brushing a piece of your hair out of your face.

“Didn’t think I could wait any longer.”

You nodded.

“Anytime you want to do that, feel free.”

He laughed, picking up your hand and kissing the back of it again. He let go of your hand and started up the car, and you watched him expertly maneuver the beast out of the parking lot. 

He drove nearly out of town, to the old Stardust Motel. You rolled your eyes at the dilapidated sign, only one of the stars still lighting up after all these years, and Dean pulled into a parking space in front of the last room. He turned the car off, but instead of getting out, he turned to face you. You looked to him, one eyebrow raising. Dean let out a quiet laugh, then cleared his throat.

“Okay, there’s ... something I should tell you.”

You didn’t say anything, and at the moment of silence, Dean went on.

“I travel around the country with my brother. We don’t really have a ‘home,’ exactly, but it’s fine. We pick up jobs here and there, enough top get us by, and then we’re on to the next town.”  
“Sounds like fun.”

Dean snorted.

“Oh, yeah. It’s a _blast_.”

He shook his head, then cleared his throat again.

“Anyway, we don’t really get a chance to meet someone and settle down, you know? So we ...”

He chuckled to himself.

“Well, we do everything together.”  
“Everything?”

The look he gave you made warmth pool low in your belly. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he nodded.

_“Everything.”_

You swallowed, and he licked his lips.

“You don’t have to. It’s fine. I can take you back to the bar, and we--”

You reached over, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Does he look like you?”

Dean grinned, leaning in and laying his lips on yours.

“He’s a tall fucker. Long hair, kind of like an overgrown puppy.”

You laughed, then motioned towards the room.

“He in there?”

Dean nodded, and you slid backwards, away from him, pushing the door open and stepping out of the car. Dean laughed, climbing out and walking around to you, laying his hand against the small of your back as he walked you to the door. 

He unlocked it and you stepped inside, eyes narrowing when you saw a white line just inside the door. Dean fixed it after he closed the door, and he saw the look on your face before you met his eyes.

“What is that?”  
“Uh ... salt.”

You raised your eyebrows.

“Salt?”  
“It, uh ... keeps demons away.”

A laugh bubbled up from your chest.

“I did not take you for the superstitious type.”

A relieved smile came over his face and he took hold of your waist, pulling you close to him, kissing you again. It was slow and deep, his plump lips the perfect pressure against your own, his tongue slipping and sliding against your own.

At the sound of a throat clearing, you pulled back from Dean, looking over to a chair in the corner. A lamp switched on and you blinked as you caught sight of another man, sprawled in the chair, long, denim-covered legs stretched out in front of him. You blinked when you caught sight of his face, because even in the dim light, you could see how handsome he was.

You startled just a bit when Dean stepped up behind you, looping his arms around your stomach, kissing your shoulder.

“That’s Sam.”

You smiled.

“Hi, Sam.”

He nodded to you, and Dean spoke to him.

“Sammy, this is Y/N.”  
“She’s cool with it?”

Dean pressed his lips against your neck, and your eyes drifted closed. Dean nodded to his brother, then kissed your neck again. You opened your eyes to see Sam watching you, and he spread his legs a little wider, shifting in the seat. You turned your head to look at Dean, and he shook his head.

“He likes to watch first.”

You nodded, smiling softly, and you turned in Dean’s arms, wrapping yours around his neck and bringing your lips to his. Dean smiled, hands coming to rest on your hips, then drifting up and unzipping your dress. The material puddled at your feet and you stepped out of the dress, hearing a harsh exhale of breath behind you. 

You glanced over your shoulder to see Sam staring at you, and his eyes drifted from your ass up to your face. That lacy black thong was worth it, after all. He gave you a smile and you winked at him before turning back and facing Dean, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He reached back and pulled his t-shirt over his head and you laid your fingers against the tattoo just under his collarbone. You met his eyes and he smiled, taking your face in his hands and kissing you again. 

You unbuckled his belt and he sat on the bed, taking his boots off. You sat beside him and reached down to unbuckle your heels, when a throaty command was issued from the corner of the room.

“Leave them.”

You glanced up, seeing Sam staring at you, and you let your foot fall, leaning back and adjusting your bra straps. Sam grunted, shifting in the chair again, and you smiled. Dean came over you, laying you back, and you blinked as you stared into his emerald eyes. 

He bent his head, capturing your lips with his, and you moaned, looping your arms around his neck. You whimpered when he kissed down your neck, pressing his lips over your heart, then between your breasts. He smiled when he saw the front clasp of your bra and, with a flick of his fingers, had your breasts spilling free from the cups. 

“Fuck, baby girl.”

You smiled, then groaned as he bent his head, taking one nipple into his mouth as he lightly pinched the other one between his fingers. You tunneled your hands through his short hair, unable to resist tugging slightly when he gave a particularly hard suck. He hissed out a breath, those jade eyes glancing up towards you before he switched to your other breast.

You moaned, your hands falling from his hair and settling on his shoulders. Dean looked up at you, your nipple in his mouth, and he just barely slid his teeth over the hard peak. You groaned, head falling back to the pillow, and Dean grinned, leaving your breast behind and coming up to kiss your lips. 

After a long, thorough kiss, Dean kissed his way down your body, lips gently sucking, tongue dancing lightly over your skin, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. You looked to the side, seeing Sam with a dark smile on his face. He moved one hand to press against the front of his jeans and you lifted your hips, allowing Dean to pull the lacy thong off and drop it beside the bed. Dean chuckled to himself, and you moaned as two of his thick fingers slid up and down your slit.

“She’s fucking soaked, Sammy. I think she likes this.”

You laughed.

“This is so much more fun than what I had planned.”

The boys both gave a laugh, and Dean shook his head.

“Sweetheart, we’re just getting started. You haven’t seen fun yet.”

He settled down between your legs, and you licked your lips, shuddering when you felt the warmth of his breath against your wet skin. He moved forward, licking a long, slow stripe up your folds, and you groaned. His name continuously fell from your lips, and one hand slid down so you could card your fingers through his hair.

“ _Oh_ my god. Oh my--Dean-- _fuck_.”

Sam gave a dark laugh from the corner.

“Don’t forget to breathe, baby.”

You whimpered, pushing a hand through your hair, shooting that hand down to meet your other one, holding Dean’s head, but also gently moving him closer to your sweet spot. You could almost feel his grin, and as his tongue flicked back and forth against your clit, you felt your shoulders start to shake. His lips closed around your clit at the same time those two thick fingers slid inside you, and you were gone. 

The orgasm hit you hard, causing every muscle in your body to tense almost painfully, mouth open in a silent scream, hands tangled in Dean’s hair. The release felt like a rush, and you sucked in a breath, body trembling, moaning as Dean continued his ministrations against your sensitive bits.

He lifted his head, shaking it, moving his wrist to wipe his mouth and chin.

“I can’t wait. I’ve got to be inside you.”

Another hard shudder went through your body, and you nodded. When Dean turned away, you pushed your hands through your hair, breath heaving in and out of your lungs, and you looked over, seeing dark, lust-filled eyes staring back at you. You reached out a hand and Sam shook his head, licking his lips.

“Dean’s first. I’ll get my turn in a minute.”

You let out a breathy laugh.

“If you’re anything like him, I’ll die.”

Sam laughed, and Dean came back over you, running his fingers over your jaw. You turned to look up at him and he smiled, bending his head to kiss you, murmuring against your lips.

“Are you on anything?”

You nodded.

“The pill like its my religion.”

Dean laughed, continuing to caress your face.

“I’ve got a condom here, but I’m clean. We’re both clean, so...”  
“I’m clean, too. It’s up to you.”

Dean bent his head, kissing your lips, and you felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against you. You shifted slightly, opening your legs more, and he slid inside. Your eyes widened as he pushed his hips forward, and he let out a throaty groan when he was buried to the hilt. 

“God, you feel good.”  
“You’re fucking _huge_.”

He laughed, a sound echoed from the corner of the room, and Dean moved his hips slightly. You felt so full, so complete, and you couldn’t help but reach up and wrap your arms around him, pulling him down to kiss his lips. He murmured against your mouth, in between kisses.

“You okay?”

You nodded, and he smiled when you pulled his head back down, causing your lips to meet again. Dean slid backwards the slightest bit before slipping forward again and you closed your eyes and groaned, digging your nails into his back. He bent his head to kiss your neck as his hips kept up their rhythm, barely moving but just a bit, driving you insane. You moved your head to give Dean better access and you opened your eyes to see Sam leaning forward, forearms on his knees, eyes locked on you. 

You whimpered, groaning against when Dean’s thrusts increased in both speed and force. You looked up at Dean, meeting his eyes as his hand slid down to grab your wrist, lifting it by your head, lacing his fingers through yours. You gripped his hand, gasping for breath, shaking your head.

“Dean, I--”  
“I know, sweetheart. Just let go.”

You moaned, and Dean echoed it with a groan of his own. He shook his head, speeding up his thrusts, groaning again.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight and hot and wet. Come on, baby. I want to feel you come.”

You groaned, gripping his hand tighter, and he moved his head. The moment his lips touched yours, the orgasm slammed into you, washing over you like an ocean wave, and Dean gave a throaty groan as he followed right behind you.


	2. Three's Company Too

A soft, slow caress of fingers against your skin pulled you from the doze you’d settled into. You blinked and yawned, then opened your eyes to see Sam kneeling in front of you, a smile crossing his face.

“Hey there.”

You smiled, turning on your side to face him. He moved his hand, pushing his fingers through your hair.

“Dean’s gone to his room.”

You narrowed your eyes and Sam laughed.

“He’s not into the whole voyeurism thing. Not like me. He’d rather be in on the action than watching it.”

You nodded.

“So it’s just you and me?”  
“Is that okay?”

You rolled onto your back, pushing the covers down, seeing Sam’s eyes darken, hearing his breath hitch as your naked body was bared to him. He met your eyes and you gave him a smile.

“You tell me.”

One big, warm hand covered your breast, and you arched your back before Sam’s lips were on yours. This kiss was different from the gentle, almost loving ones you had shared with Dean. Sam’s kiss held a sense of urgency, an almost desperate need. The kiss was darker, in a good way, in the best way, and you went to roll onto your side, to face Sam and put your arms around him.

Instead, that big, warm hand held you down on the mattress.

You looked up to see a smirk on his face, and he stood to his feet. Your eyes widened when you saw how _freakin’ tall_ he was, and your mouth dropped open when his flannel shirt and grey t-shirt hit the floor. You managed to drag your eyes from his sculpted abdomen to his face, and the cock of his eyebrow made you smile.

You slid off the bed, kneeling in front of Sam and going to work unbuckling his belt, leaving it in his jeans as you unbuttoned them—damn button fly and your shaky hands—pushing the jeans down his legs, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer-briefs. You’d never heard of Saxx before you read it on his waistband, but you were suddenly a _huge_ fan.

Even more so when you slid the underwear down his legs.

“Wow.”

The word was more an exhalation than anything else, and Sam smiled as he reached down to brush his hand over your hair. His fingers tightened in the strands as you reached out and grasped his erection, stroking it once.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah. Little harder.”

You did it again, just like he asked, and Sam groaned. You leaned forward, flattening your tongue along the tip of his cock, reveling in the hissed breath he gave.

“Baby, you—“

The rest of his words faded into a long, low moan as you took as much of him into your mouth as you could, swirling your tongue around the thick cock, hollowing your cheeks as you slid your mouth up and down. Sam’s hands cradled your head, grunting and moaning, and when you pulled back, letting him drop from your lips with a pop, you gasped for breath, sucking in another breath when Sam lifted you from the floor, pulling you to him and kissing you again. He let out a laugh, shaking his head and holding your face in his hands.

“Your fucking mouth… It’s lethal.”

You laughed, tilting your face towards him, and he kissed you again, deeper, sweeter, yet still with that desperate urgency. He lifted you into his arms, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his cock brushing at your folds. Sam shook his head, laying you down on the bed.

“Not yet.”

You gave a murmur of protest and he laughed, hitting his knees beside the bed. The breath caught in your chest and he gave you that wicked grin again.

“Hang on, baby.”

You started to say something, but at the first teasing swipe of his tongue, all the noise you could make was a strangled moan. That first move had been just a tease, because after that …  
It had been so different with Dean. He was gentle, loving. He ate you out like he was savoring the taste, like the feel of your thighs pressing against his ears was everything he’d ever wanted. He made you feel treasured, something you really hadn’t felt before, and it made your orgasm that much better.

But Sam …

God, Sam ate your pussy like he was a starving man. Where Dean made you feel cherished, Sam made you feel _craved_. His lips and teeth and tongue were everywhere at once, absolutely relentless, and all you could do was lay there and take it. You gasped and moaned, and experienced a quick build-up that lead to an orgasm that slammed into you by surprise. Sam stayed with you, working you through it, and he didn’t stop, even when your gasps turned into whimpers, due to your oversensitive skin. Sam’s ministrations lessened just a little, for just a moment, and then he picked up the pace again, and just a few minutes later, you couldn’t hold back your screams.

You reached shaky hands down and lifted his head, and Sam’s chin was glistening when he smiled up at you. You shook your head, and he let out a laugh, pressing his lips to your wobbly knee.

“You taste amazing.”

He moved up to lay beside you, gathering you into his arms, just holding you until your body stopped trembling. You laid your head against his wide chest, over the tattoo that matched the one you’d seen on Dean. When you didn’t feel quite so shaky, you moved to kiss his chest, his collarbone, his neck. Sam rolled onto his back, pulling you with him, and you moved your lips over the stubble on his chin as you reached down, stroking his cock again. He groaned, taking hold of your waist, and you threw a leg over his hips, pushing a hand through your hair as you looked down at him. He blinked, then licked his lips, nodding to you.

“I want you to ride me.”

A shudder went through your body, and Sam smiled. You took hold of his cock, holding it steady as you lowered yourself down, going so slowly, letting yourself adjust to his girth until he was buried inside. Your head fell back on your shoulders as a moan fell from your lips, and Sam groaned out your name.

“ _God_ , you feel good.”

You blinked, a smile crossing your face as you remembered Dean saying the exact same words. You rocked your hips forward, both of you gasping, and you let out a tremulous laugh.

“So—so do you. Fuck.”

Sam smiled, bucking his hips up, and you fell forward, hands pressing against his chest, and you couldn’t help that when he did it again, you raked your fingernails down his golden skin. He hissed out a breath, groaning when you began moving your hips in a quick rhythm, the drag and pull of him inside you igniting places you’d long thought burned out. His hands moved to cup your breasts, and you let your head fall back, moving your hands to lift your hair off your back.

“So fucking beautiful.”

You smiled at Sam’s muttered words, letting your hands fall to his calves, arching your back as you leaned backwards, moaning when he took the hint and began thrusting into you. You began gasping in little breaths, unable to really exhale, and you shot forward, Sam easily catching you and holding you up as you came again, mouth open in a silent scream, pleasure filling every vein in your body.

Sam held you, giving little aborted thrusts of his hips every now and then, before pulling out, smiling at your whispered protest.

“Grab onto the headboard.”

You nodded, and with his help, managed to get on your hands and knees, holding tightly to the headboard. Sam moved behind you, slowly slipping into you, and you gave a high-pitched groan. Sam leaned over you, his wide chest warm against your back, both of you covered in a sheen of sweat. Sam moved his head to kiss your cheek, then your shoulder, laying his hands over yours on the headboard as his hips pushed forward.

You moaned, whimpering at the fullness, reveling in how deep he was, and you couldn’t help but smile when you heard Sam’s throaty growl.

“Fuck, baby girl. So tight and wet. Even after everything I put you through tonight, you’re … fucking perfect.”  
 _“Sam.”_  
“You gonna come for me again?”

You whimpered, shaking your head, and Sam’s lips pressed against your shoulder again.

“Come on, baby. One more time, and I— _oh fuck_.”

You tightened around him, sobbing out breaths as you came again, entire body trembling, legs giving out, tears dripping down your cheeks. Sam held you up, backwards in his lap, thrusting up into you, giving a guttural groan as he came.

*-*-*-*-*

You blinked tired eyes open, finding yourself on the bed, sheets pulled up around you, every muscle in your body feeling achy, but in the best way. You gave a quiet sigh, smiling when the body behind you moved in closer, pulling you back against a wide, warm chest. You felt lips against your cheek a few seconds before Sam’s voice murmured in your ear.

“Go back to sleep. It’s not morning yet.”

You nodded, snuggling back into him.

“Sam, I…”

He made a soft shushing sound.

“I know, baby. We’ll talk in the morning.”

You nodded, rolling over in the bed, wrapping your arms around him and putting your face in his neck. You pushed your fingers through his silky hair and let out a quiet sigh. He smiled, wrapping an arm around you, the warmth of his body lulling you back to sleep.


End file.
